vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148417-morning-coffee-1222-axial-tilt-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Ayup... Three Tank Strat where one of the tanks is spatially challenged. North! North! Noooooooorth! Hrm, might not be so bad if the pillars had markers that show the direction they'll rotate. That sounds awesome. If you like brandy cream sauce here's another one: Chicken (~3/4 lb), sausage (1/2 lb) and sundried tomates (about six sliced in strips) in a brandy cream sauce over penne. | |} ---- Heh, well how about me tanking with Altercation's second group (MedicMelawen's crew) when they call North and South precisely the opposite of what we do- lol. I think the south side went for a full 10 seconds without a tank because I went "north" when I heard "north DC". It's fun seeing how different people solve the same challenges, but it can be unnerving when you are in the hot seat (i.e. tanking :p ) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Impressive indeed =) You can't take rest of the day off? Because it sounds like you certainly deserves it :) | |} ---- ---- ---- 'cause otherwise it wouldn't be #hardcore. Because beating RNG is a skill right? | |} ---- Well, I *could* ... but my work week consists of several projects every week. The one I finished today usually takes me all day Wednesday, but because of the Christmas days off, I still have to finish all my other work before I leave tomorrow afternoon. That, plus working last Sunday, is the price I pay for a four-day weekend. | |} ---- Be a forum warrior like me and post your perspective on useless discussions that more than likely go nowhere or contribute to anything in the long run. :P Speaking of morning coffee/soda/tea I need to go get some right now I after I post this, and a shower as well. I'd kill for some Jack Daniel's Tennessee Fire and some Dr. Pepper right about now heck maybe even crazy enough to pour it into some hot cocoa, especially after some of the threads I ventured into.... | |} ---- Nah. I do enough of that - and to be perfectly honest, if I even *look* at any of other other "Top Threads" right now, I'll probably go from "Funny Tex" to "Omega-Butthead Tex" in about 3.2 seconds. Seriously, except for this thread and the Winterfest feedback thread, everything else on the top of this forum is nothing but crying, doom-saying and general crab-applie pie horsecrap that doesn't need me throwing guzzoline on a grease fire. :lol: | |} ---- ---- If you do, I'll join in. I'll hold them hostage for one million-billion-dollars and get sharks with freakin laser beams attached to their freakin heads. Oh....must be channeling my inner dr. evil | |} ---- ---- Eh, not to infect this thread with *that* discussion, but I think it's more about game image than anything else. Raiding *is* something that is touted as a strength of the game, and when onlookers see that no new raid tiers have been added in a year and a half, it doesn't look good for the game. At least having a schedule for when the next raid is coming will help with some of the pressure. From my view, the Avatus guilds have actually been remarkably patient given how long some of them have been farming this stuff. I've seen it worse in another certain community for sure. As for me, given where we are I'm sure the raid will come at just the right pace for us. There are benefits for "slow and steady". :D | |} ---- Guess it's better get things done then, knowing that you can really enjoy the holiday time off =) | |} ---- Nice! You guys are rocking it! | |} ---- ---- Hey I think that snow is a blue and not white....oh wait wrong thread Kappa | |} ---- ---- Is this white enough? | |} ---- Lol lets no go there or maybe that should be lets snow go there. All I can say is at least it aint yellow snow, so lets all be thankful for that one. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I would love for the pets in this game to actually do something. In Aion you got some pets that could be used for extra storage or some that auto looted for you or others that provided a buff and it would be nice to have something similar in Wildstar. | |} ---- Yup. Same here. I'll probably run the instance a few more times just to get the flair, but really, that's fairly unimportant to me since I am almost always driving a hoverboard. Probably just buy up a crap-ton of the better decor. I was really inspired to build a toy shoppe on one of my plots - and there is just so much good stuff this season to use. Now that I know there is a Present-Bot pet, I *might* be tempted to bust out some Gold runs, but that's another "meh" kind of thing. If pets actually DID SOMETHING (other than cost time and money), then I might try and collect more of them. | |} ---- This would be wonderful ... but I'd even be happy with a Pokemon game at this point. | |} ---- ---- nonono Im gonna stop you. You know what they really missed an opportunity on? Xmas themed WEAPON SKINS! Xmas tree shaped sword, icicle claws, candy canes for pistols, snowflake for psyblade, wrapped gift box resos, and chimney stack engi gun. If they all had a little snowflake particle effect I would have gladly spent some money on those. | |} ---- ---- ---- <-- would farm Winterfest instance until fingers fall off for such psyblade. Don't even care if they cost 2500 cold cash each. (sorry for using light blue instead of "snowy-white" for the color lmao) Resonators should be gingerbread men/women/houses though. | |} ---- Yeah I'm not even gonna go for the pet. Its not appealing enough. I thought the instance had a chance to drop a mount but I was wrong. And know I know flairs can be used on any given mount...gonna look at what I've been missing. I'm trying not to buy too much decor; I'm a sucker for decor but I don't want more decor than what I can do with. Edited December 23, 2015 by Scar Red | |} ---- ----